


Of Sweet Memories And Candlelight Dinners

by fangirl1005



Series: Everyone Has An Addiction, You Just Happen To Be Mine [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boys In Love, Eliott is a cutie, Eliott is the best boyfriend, candlelight dinner, lucas is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1005/pseuds/fangirl1005
Summary: Lucas comes home from school/work to their shared apartment, wondering why it's in darkness, only to find eliott has made the sweetest most romantic candle lit dinner, and maybe got some help from mama lallemant to make it edible





	Of Sweet Memories And Candlelight Dinners

Lucas had had a long day at school. His exams were coming up, he was behind on a few assignments and he was really struggling with his latest module in biology. Overall, he couldn’t wait to get home and spend a relaxing evening with Eliott. He had texted Eliott earlier to let him know that he would be late home because he had to stay after school to finish his latest essay. He had received a reply saying not to worry and that he loved him. The simple act put a smile on Lucas’s face and helped to make his workload a bit easier.

It was 7 o clock now and he was utterly exhausted. He put the key in the lock and twisted it slowly before pushing the door open. He dumped his bag by the door and yanked his scarf and coat off and threw them to the side, he would worry about them later. He quickly noted that the apartment was in darkness and he was confused. Maybe Eliott had gone to bed early? But it was really early. Had he gone out instead? But he said he’d be home.  
“Eli? Eli are you home?” The only reply he received was a strange noise coming from the kitchen. Lucas slowly walked through their flat, wary about was was going on. The sight he saw when he opened the door left him speechless.

Eliott was stood by the dining table, pouring wine into two glasses. There was a soft glow illuminating the room coming from some lit candles in the centre of the table. There was soft music coming from the record player in the corner and the food smelt delicious.  
“Hey baby” Eliott said, a smile lighting up his face. The candlelight highlighted his features and made him look angelic. His unruly hair was flopping over his forehead and his eyes were lit up pure happiness. Lucas swore each time he thought he couldn’t get any luckier, his boyfriend surprised him even more.  
“W-What, I mean- what?” Lucas stuttered out, laughing at how random this was.  
“I wanted to surprise you. I know you’ve been stressed out a lot recently and I thought you could do with a night off. Just some me and you time, relaxed”  
“But Eli, this is just, whoah” the small boy was completely in awe. How had he got so lucky?  
“I don’t deserve you” Lucas whispered, walking towards Eliott and wrapping his arms around his neck.  
“You deserve everything. You deserve the whole world mon hérisson” Eliott replied, leaning down to kiss Lucas softly. Lucas tilted his head up for easier access and raised on his tiptoes slightly.  
“Now, sit down and eat your food before it gets cold” Eliott said as he pulled away from Lucas and pulled the chair out instead. Lucas sat down and squealed as Eliott pushed the chair back in suddenly.  
“This isn’t another PONI situation is it? I’m not going to get food poisoning am I?” Lucas teased, loving how defensive Eliott got.  
“Hey! I make you a nice dinner and I get this abuse in return! That’s it, I’m never doing anything nice for you again” the older one said, crossing his arms in pretend annoyance. Lucas just giggled and said  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It looks delicious honestly. How did you manage to make something like this?”  
“I actually got some help from your mama”  
Lucas looked up, initial shock on his face.  
“Mama helped you?”  
“Yeah, I called her and told her what I wanted to do so she gave me the recipe. She was walking me through it step by step, I almost messed it up about seven times but she helped me through it”  
Lucas felt his eyes tear up slightly. He had never thought he would get to a point in his life where he got to do this. Where he got the most incredible boyfriend who he wasn’t ashamed to be himself around. To be able to live with somebody who he loved more than anything in the world. To get to build a proper relationship with his mama, let alone his boyfriend sharing that bond aswell.  
“Lucas, are you ok? Is the food ok? Did I do something wrong?” Eliott said softly, eyes looking concerned, his large hands wiping the tears away from his cheeks.  
“No no, this is perfect. You’re perfect. I just never thought I’d get so damn lucky” he whispered, dryinf his eyes.  
“I’m the lucky one mon amour” Eliott replied, staring at Lucas with such love and adoration.  
“Je t’aime”  
“Je t’aime aussi”

Yeah, Lucas number 1 was pretty damn lucky.


End file.
